


The World Of Another Tale

by Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SPOILERS (if you haven't read the manga), dont @ me, everything isn't certain yet, i kind of dont know what to tag, kinda angst? only at first, kinda mpreg?, marriage (maybe), more characters to be added (maybe), yes i steal some line from the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae/pseuds/Hyakuya_Mikaela_Bae
Summary: "A world similar to this one but different... Another possible tale. An infinite number of such possibilities may exist beyond the realm of my perception... That's what I think." Says Will of Abyss (The Intention of The Abyss)So this story is in one of those "tale" where EVERYONE lives together happily, where no one died, where love blossoms and lasts forever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: 90% of the line in this chapter is taken from Vol.22 Retrace:XCII: A story and Vol.24 Retrace:CIV: Will, so it doesn’t belong to me. I just add something here and there to go together with my plot.**

“Master!” Vincent ran off chasing Glen (Leo).

“Wait! Vi- *coughing blood* Not… yet- Just… A little bit… Longer… Vincent…”

“Break!!”

_Oz-kun!!_

Break used the last ounce of his power to shatter the walls between the dimension by pulling them in.

“Hurry Oz-kun. Glen Baskerville used that door to make for the past. He’s got Vincent-sama with him. Now… After them quickly! You… Came here to do what only you can, right?”

“… Yeah! You guys… We’re going after Glen! C’mon!”

“I’ll… Stay behind here. I have to look for My Lady. And you can count on me to keep anyone else from heading to the door. … All right?” Break smiles weakly, it's like he's signaling that his time is near.

“…” Alice and Gilbert stare at him in shock.

Oz strengthen his heart. “… Fine… All… Right… **All right, Break.** ”

“ **Good! I’ll be seeing you.** ”

They immediately split to different direction.

_This… Is enough…._

_I’ve… been allowed to live plenty._

“This… Is an end… I don’t… Deserve…”

**(Flashback)**

**“What do you want Sewer Rat. You sent me awfully a lot of sweets these days that I can’t help to think that you must be plotting something bad.”**

**“”Bad” you say… How bad is “bad”?? Hehe, besides that, you still ate my sweets and came to meet me today, I’m touched.”**

**“Enough with your jokes and just out with it. Also, stop cutting off dolls’ head whilst we talk, you’re creeping me out, you psycho.”**

**“Kehehehe! Alright… Go out with me, Hatter.”**

**“… I’m going back. I have no time for your jokes.”**

**“But I’m serious. Hatter… No… Xerxes Break, I fell in love with you for who-knows-why, I can’t hold all these feelings alone anymore, would you like to try going out with me and help me to carry these feelings?”**

**“… Interesting… But we’re on different side though, we are enemies, Vincent-sama.”**

**“Enemies or not I still want to be with you. We could still act like usual in front of everybody if you’d like to keep this a secret.”**

**“Let’s go with that. But you do know that sooner or later the world will once again fall to chaos and we will have to fight right? We will have to fight each other when that time comes.”**

**“I will protect you. I will throw away everything just to defend you, even my own side.”**

**“You made it sound like you’re stronger than me. Oh well, we’ll see.”**

**“Just you wait. I will prove my love for you, I’ll always be by you side.”**

**(End)**

_… You’re such a liar…_

_You didn't even think twice before abandoning me for your “Master”…_

_… You even doubted that I was blind at first right…?_

_… But I will forgive you this time... Vince..._

_Although, now that you’ve done it… I don’t want to see you anytime soon…_

_… So be sure to take your sweetest time… You know I like sweets… You still have a long way to go… Unlike me…_

_…_

“ **Break…!** ” Sharon and Reim run towards him.

“Wh… y…?” Break was shocked at first but reached out to embrace them. “ **… Sharon. Reim.** I… Don’t… **Want to die. I still want… To be here…** ”

Reim and Sharon are in shock and tears started to form in Sharon’s eyes. Break shows a weak smile…

_So this is it._

_Once I opened the lid…_

_… This was all that was left inside._

“How could the two of you… Ruin it… When I… Wanted to look good and face… My end… Alone…”

_‘Listen Xerxes. Promise me… If the feelings of another become known to you and only you… do not allow them to go to seed. If you continue to rage… And struggle and fight… I am certain that someday the path you walked will link to another’s. You will encounter another’s thoughts… That only you will be able to sense-‘_

“Yes. Shelly… sa... ma…”

_Please._

_No matter how much despair awaits them…_

_… I hope what is left at the end of their tale…_

_…Will be like that sunlit place._

_I hope a gentle light of hope will remain._

Break breathes out his last breath, still in the embrace of Reim and the now crying Sharon.

And that’s the last chapter of Xerxes Break.

 

**Many many years later**

**Gilbert P.O.V.**

_Many of season has turned since then._

_And I’ve seen many of dear friends leave this world._

_And just as the souls that separated for the depths… Were on their way to this land once more-_

Gilbert was alone at the place where it all begins, reminiscing the past until a certain voice disrupt him.

“This is the only place that never changes.”

A voice he knows well. “Vincent.”

“Long time no see, Nii-san.”

“You can say that again… It’s been four years. You didn’t get in touch with me even once… I won’t worry about you the next time you go off.” Gilbert said as he ruffles Vincent’s hair.

“You’re sooo mean! I looked all around the world for your sake, Gil!”

“?”

“……. No… That’s not right… I did it all… For me. Gil… I’m sorry… My body… Seems to have reached its limit.”

It’s complete silence then.

“…… Oh yeah…? You go ahead and wait for me. I’m sure I’ll be following you… Before too long.” Gilbert said embracing Vincent into a hug.

“Eeh…? We can’t have that… Not… When… I’ve…”

“… Vince. I’m so happy I had you by my side.”

“Yeah… Me too. I’m glad you were with me, Gil… I’m happy… I was able to be here with you…”

_Break… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…_

_… If… If there’s such thing as “The World Of Another Tale” really do exist…_

_A world similar to this one but different… Another possible tale._

_An infinite number of such possibilities may exist beyond the realm of perception…_

_… Just like an… Alternate universe…_

_Do “We” from there be able to attain happiness together... ? Will you forgive this stupid me for making that stupid mistake…?_

**(Flashback)**

**“Heyhey Break! What would you do if someday I betrayed you?”**

**“Are you saying that you WILL betray me someday?”**

**“IF!! IF!!”**

**“*sigh* You always have your reason to do something. If someday you betray me, I’m sure there’s a reason behind it, I will respect your reasoning. But don’t ever betray me okay?? I still want us to be like this… Together…”**

**“Aww! Of course I will never do that! We will live until the end of our life here, together, peacefully. Even if a war between our side broke out, let’s promise to stay alive throughout that so we can achieve the happy ending! Of course it’s not like we are so easily defeated hehe!”**

**“… If… If one of us die first… Let’s say… IF I die first… Please promise me that you will still continue living until the end. Even though I will not be there anymore, enjoy the rest of your live slowly, peacefully, just take your sweetest time, you know I like sweets right...?”**

**“… I promise… Then you too, promise you will do just that too if it were to happen to me. But I really hope it wouldn’t happen… I won’t alow that to happen.”**

**“… Alright.”**

**“Break…”**

**“Hm?”**

**“I really do love you… You know that right…?”**

**“… Yeah… I do too…”**

**“Let’s reach out to our happy end okay…?”**

**“Mhm…”**

**(End)**

_… I’m sorry Break… I broke a promise… But I fulfilled the other promise… Will you…  Forgive me…?_

_… I… I want to see you again… This long of a time should be sweet enough to your liking right…?_

_… If we do meet again someday or maybe us in another world, dimension, or universe… Let’s live happily together…. To our… **Happily… Ever after…**_

With that, Vincent disappears into beautiful trace of lights flowing upwards as the wind blows some dancing petals with it. Leaving Gilbert embracing into nothingness.

And that’s the last chapter of Vincent Nightray.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Idk where exactly Glen and Jack died since it’s really complicated. I e-read the whole story again but I couldn’t really conclude their death (I ended up crying at every death).

So… I guess I won’t really add any additional feelings between Jack and Oswald/Glen from the main story like I did to Vincent and Break. Let’s keep it original but their feelings will be completely different in the other tale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: 95% of the line in this chapter is taken from Vol.15 Retrace:** **LIX** **:** **Couldn’t put Humpty together again** **, so it doesn’t belong to me. I just add something here and there to go together with my plot.**

 

“-Your wound. The attacks on your chain are affecting you as well. That means the hand of the incuse has progressed to the point of no return. So, even if your chain is defeated… There’s no way to save you anymore. What’s your pick Elliot…? Me or Oz-kun. By whose hand do you want to die…? Asks Vincent looking at Elliot solemnly.

Elliot was silent for a moment. He remembers the look on Oz’s face when he accidentally confessed to his face because he was reading a romance novel out loud the moment Oz walked in. But who would’ve thought that even after explaining that he misunderstood, Oz was the one to confess for real.

“Haha… **Neither**.” Elliot made up his mind. His whole body is reacting because he is rejecting his chain. “……… One of you two jerks… Is gonna kill me, huh…? Hell no… I’m… Gonna be the one to put an end to this!”

_What was born inside me. My doubts, fears, regrets, and hatred. I’ll take all of them with me…!_

“… I… Refuse to accept you.” _– I won’t make him carry this burden._

“I won’t forgive… The existence of chains like you!” _I won’t make that runt…_

_… Carry my life on his back._

_“Self-sacrifice makes me wanna puke.” So true… I wonder why things turned out this way…_

_……….. But……_

“_That’s why… Humpty Dumpty. **I deny all of you**.” Elliot says with finality while grinning in his dying state.

In that moment, everything that Oz has been fighting with shredded into multiples of small pieces, filling the room.

Everyone is confused. Oz holds out his hand and a piece flew to his palm before disappearing.

 _The relationship between Vessalius and Nightray! Let’s you and me change it on our own power! Together!_ Suddenly that memory played inside Oz’s head. Even though Elliot didn’t look pleased there, he is sure that Elliot agreed to it, and that he knows what he really meant, they were already together at that time after all.

Oz’s hand tried to reach out and close on nothingness. “Elliot…?”

And that’s the last chapter of Elliot Nightray.

 

I know I didn’t really go through a lot of details and additional memories like I did to Vincent and Break’s chapter, but I really can’t describe this chapter well, it’s just so sad. And as for Oz’s, I don’t think he really “died” in the end of the story, so yeah… But it’s good then! We can just move on to my completely original story part ow. (Also, I changed the title after re-reading the manga)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
